High School AgainThan Adulthood
by Random Dice
Summary: This is Mostly MC but a little OE,AB,MF,CM,AT,Also a little SVU cross over.They are in high school seniors, but goes to Adults in chapter..ummm 8? I think. Carolyn Barek Mike Logan...Lorek...
1. Prolog

A/N: This is a SVU and CI cross over, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL MWHOHAHAHA (Degrassi for everyone whispers in my ear) Really? Come on your joking? Damn it… Damn you DICK WOLF!!!

_**HighSchoolAgain**_

_**Prolog**_

Mike Logon was getting ready for his date with the most beautiful, smartest, quietest girl he ever met. Carolyn Barek. He met her in 7th grade and he knew something about her changed him. Over time they became best friends. She surprisingly didn't have many friends. But she didn't care how many friends she had but now good they were. Her close friends were Alex Eames, Bobby Goren, Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Fin Odafin, John Munch, Melinda Warner, Casey Novak, Trevor Langdon and Alex Cabit .It was kinda funny because Elliot and Olivia were best friends and they denied being together. (Even though Mike caught them making out on Elliot's couch when he went over there)Mike was trying to get Alex E. and Bobby together but it didn't work out. They were just "close friends" But back to Mike. He remembered when he asked her out like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Mike was walking Carolyn home like he did every school day. They were walking in a comfortable silence. Mike decided to break it.

"So Car? You goin' to Prom?" She looked up and smiled.

"No Mike I'm not." He almost stopped dead in his tracks, but kept going.

"Why not?" He sounded upset.

"No one's asked me Mikey,"She smiled and looked ahead. Mike saw the frown appear on her face. He stopped and pulled her arm to stop her too. She looked at him.

"What if someone asked you?"

"It depends who askes,"she said teasing him. With one swift movement his mouth was on hers. She was shocked at first but gave into the kiss. Her eye lids fluttered shut and her lips parted just enough so he could taste the inside of her mouth. Mike broke the kiss reluctantly and looked at her.

"So what if I asked you?" He asked with a shit-eating-grin. She opened her eyes.

"I would probably say yes," She said quietly. He took one step toward her so their bodies were touching.

"Car? Will you go to prom with me?" She nodded weakly. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. His lips moved to find hers. His lips found her soft, kissable lips and she opened her mouth like before and his tongue tasted her mouth again. When they pulled apart for air they both smiled in content. He walked her the rest of the way home with her hand in his. Before she turned to go in. She pecked him on the lips.

"Bye Mikey," she whispered. "See you tomorrow." She walked in the house and he walked home smiling.

END FLASHBACK

"Tonight is prom," Mike said to him-self as he looked in the mirror. He wanted to look nice for Carolyn. He got one thing out of his drawer and he left to the Bareks'.

A/N: So you like? There is more chapters don't worry. I would like at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.

Spike out….(walks out of the room)


	2. Getting Carolyn

A/N: This is a SVU and CI cross over, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff sniff)

_**HighSchoolAgain**_

_**GettingCarolyn**_

Carolyn was putting on her earrings when Mike arrived. Her dad called up to her.

"Carolyn! Your dates here!" She heard the teasing in his voice. Her dad always loved Mike. So did her mom. She always asked Mike when he would ask her daughter out. So they were over joyed when she told them he was taking her to prom.

"'K Papa!" She walked down stairs and laughed when Mike's mouth went agape. Mike looked up and down. 'She's beautiful,' he thought. Carolyn was wearing a raven black dress that went to the center of her shin. The dress had spaghetti straps, but no back. Her hair was up in a bun with some hair that was curled by her ears. She was wearing black heels. Mike too was wearing black. His suit was black and the shirt underneath was black. His tie on the other hand was white.

"Wow you look…wow," He managed to get out.

"You don't look so bad your-self Logan," she replied smiling. Carolyn's mom was snapping a few pictures.

"Mama we need to go or else we won't make it to prom."

"Ok honey, Mike? Can she stay at your apartment tonight? I want so alone time with her father." She smiled.

"Oh GOD MOM!" Carolyn exclaimed.

"It's ok Car. She is always welcome Mrs.Barek, but you do remember I live by my-self?" She nodded her head.

"Ok see you tomorrow Mom, Dad" and they walked to Mike's car. Started it and went to the prom.

A/N: Sorry to every one but I am not going to put in the Prom scene. 10 reviews please. Never mind. Just please review.

Spike out (walks out)


	3. After Prom

A/N: This is a SVU and CI cross over, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff sniff)

_**HighSchoolAgain**_

_**AfterProm**_

Everyone of their Friends had dates. Elliot asked Olivia, Bobby asked Alex E., Munch asked Casey, Fin asked Melinda, and Trevor asked Alex C. They all had a great time. Mike and Carolyn left around ten to go to Mike's. Mike gave Elliot his car because Liv lived so far and Mike just lived a couple blocks away. Carolyn took off her shoes and pulled Mike to the park. She shoved him just enough to make him take a couple steps to the left and took off. He chased her. When Mike caught her they fell on the grass laughing. Until they realized how they were. Carolyn fell on top of Mike. Their face's inches apart. Her legs straddling his hips. He could feel her warm breath on his lips. Her eyes flickered down to his lips then back to his eyes.

"S-sorry," She stuttered starting to get up, but he grabbed her waist to stop her from moving.

"Mike wha-," He silenced her with a kiss. She went back to the position she was in. A few moments (which to them seamed like eternity to them) they pulled apart. Her hair falling so you couldn't see his or her face, but they could see each others face's clearly.

"To my apartment?" he whispered. She nodded. Both 19 year olds got up and ran to the apartment.

This story is for my friends at school. Hailey W. Ally D. and Leyna B. Until next time.

Spike out (walks out)


	4. OH SHIT!

A/N: This is a SVU and CI cross over, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff sniff)

_**HighSchoolAgain **_

_**OHSHIT**_

Elliot, Olivia, Alex E., and Bobby went to Mike's because a little part of the gang was going to the movies. (The Bareks told them Carolyn was at Mikes when they called for her) They knocked. And knocked. And knocked, but no answer. Bobby got out his spare key and let them-self's in. Alex walked to Mike's room. She opened the door then quickly but quietly closed it.

"Oh dear god," Alex said walking back to the living room.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"I found Mike," she squeaked. They all looked at her.

"Where Al?" She pointed to the bedroom. They looked at each other and Olivia walked over to Mike's room. Opened the door and ran back to the living area.

"Liv?" Elliot asked her. She looked at the door she just came back from. Bobby and Elliot looked at each other and walked to the door. Their mouths dropped open. In Mike's room…On Mike's bed…Was Mike….and Carolyn. Her arm protectively draped over his chest and her head on his shoulder. Her back up so you saw no clothing. The sheet only covering the waist down on both of them. Mike's hand on the small of her naked back. Bobby grabbed the door knob and closed the door. When they walked back and left saying.

"I can't believe it."

Still for Hails and Al. Please review I guess.

Spike out (walks out)


	5. Waking Up

A/N: This is a SVU and CI cross over, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff sniff)

_**HighSchoolAgain **_

_**WakingUp**_

Mike was first to awake. He opened his eyes and blinked for a minute. Trying to figure out why his body hurt so much. He tried to stretch but hit something soft. He looked over to see his best friend, Carolyn. Then all the memories came flooding back. Moans…kisses…taking their clothes off…groans…tongues…heavily breathing…Carolyn screaming his name in ecstasy. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He laughed lightly as she snuggled closer in his side. He felt sleep trying to take over, but before he let that happen he whispered.

"I love you Car." He closed his eyes to let sleep consume him, but he heard someone.

"Love you too Mikey" Then darkness took over. When he woke again, but alone. He looked around and heard sounds from the kitchen. He got up, put some boxers on and walked to the kitchen. There was none other then Carolyn Barek making breakfast. Wearing one of his t-shirts, which was to big for her, and a pair of his boxers. She apparently didn't hear him come in. So he went up behind her and put his arms around her waist. She jumped in surprise and put her hands on his.

"It's ok Car it's just me," he whispered in her ear. As soon as she heard his voice she relaxed and picked the knife back up to cut. Mike kissed her neck and felt her start to give in, but not yet. He kissed a certain part of her neck(he found out last night) made a small moan pass her lips, but that wasn't enough for him. He sucked on that piece of flesh. She dropped the knife on the counter and let out a loud moan. Mike smiled in satisfaction. Carolyn's knee's buckled. She was thankful for his strong grasp on her for she would have surly fell to the ground. She moaned again.

"Ohhhh…Mmmmiiiiikkkkke youuu neeeed toooo stooooop." She moaned out.

"Why…should…I?" he asked between sucks on her neck.

"Oooh…Miiiiike I'm warning yoooouuu!"

"Whatcha gunna do?" To his surprise she turned around and kissed him on the lips, slipping her tongue in his mouth. For a split second there was shock but he kissed back. She pushed him toward the bedroom and took her/his shirt off.

A/N: To my mom to supporting my writing, to Hails for reading it, to Al for wanting to, for Leyna for starting to read it. Review please

Spike out(run's out of the room)


	6. The Gift

A/N: This is a SVU and CI cross over, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff sniff)

_**HighSchoolAgain **_

_**TheGift**_

_**)(Two hours later)(**_

Carolyn's head was on his chest. Her finger tracing this abs. Mike was running his hand threw her soft, curly hair. They were softly talking to each other.

"When are we going to tell them Mikey?" Carolyn whispered. Mike kissed the crown of her head. Then whispered back.

"I say we le them figure it out them-self's." She moved her head up and down in a 'yes' manner.

"Ok Mike," She said tiredly.

"OH! I just remembered I got you something!" He jumped up off the bed and went to his jacket on the floor. Carolyn sat up and wrapped the sheet around her breasts. (she was still a little self umm cant spell the word but you know what I mean) He came back with a little box.

"Here Car. I had it for a long time. I just haven't had the guts to give it to you." He handed her the box. She looked at him then the box. She took the box and opened it.

"Oh my god Mikey." She looked up with tears in her eyes. In the little black box was a promise ring.

"Carolyn I love you and I know you love me. Carolyn Barek when we finish collage will you marry me?" Carolyn was in shock. _'Did he just…purpose to…me?'_ she thought to her-self. Tears silently strolled down her cheeks, but she didn't say anything.

"Car?" Still nothin'.

"Car?" Dead air.

"Carolyn?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Carolyn are you ok? Baby?" He shook her gently. She still looked right through him.

"Car I know we are only 19 but the years in the acad-" He was shut up by a kiss. A **HARD** kiss to his lips. While he was rambling she came to a realization. She let the sheet that was covering her drop. She leaned forward and placed her lips on his that were still moving. Her chest rubbing his. He pulled her naked form to his. Both pulled away reluctantly for lack of oxygen.

"So is that a ya?" She smiled and nodded.

"But can I wear the ring around my neck?"

"Yes future Mrs. Logan you can." She laughed at the name he called her

"This shall be our little secret."

"You know Car we should elope!"

"You know we should." He looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Really. I mean when people find out we can have a big wedding, but we have to tell someone to be a witness." They both thought for a minute….Then it hit them.

"ELLIOT!" The couple yelled.

To Mom, Hails, Al and Ley. Review please

Spike out(walks out tiredly)


	7. WeddingHoneymoon

A/N: This is a SVU and CI cross over, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff sniff)

_**HighSchoolAgain **_

_**WeddingHoneymoon**_

Elliot was reluctant to keep their secret, but gave in. He was their witness. The wedding was short. She wore the dress from prom and he wore the same suit. They went to a motel for two days. Nothin' special. They didn't want any unwanted attention.

A/N: Sorry I was so short.

Still For Mom Hails Al Ley

Spike out(Run's my ass out of there)


	8. Years Later

A/N: This is a SVU and CI cross over, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff sniff)

_**HighSchoolAgain **_

_**YearsLater**_

Mike, Carolyn, Bobby, and Alex E. became detectives in Major Case Squad. Olivia, Elliot, Fin, and John became detectives in Special Victim's Unit. Alex C. and Casey are ADA's for SVU. Melinda is a ME for SVU and Trevor is a defense attorney. They were all still good friends. Carolyn and Mike are still married. Still no one knows. Ten years of marriage and they never told anyone.

"Mike don't even start," Carolyn said playfully. He cocked his head to the left.

"I don't know what your talking about Car?" She hit him in the arm.

"Shut it Logan!"

"Well if it isn't someone's time of the mouth?"

"I'm going for coffee wanna come?"

"Sure Barek" They left to go to the café that has really great coffee. Which Left Alex, Bobby and Jimmy Deakins (Their boss). Deakins went up to the two detectives.

"Eames, Goren? Do you think anything is going on with them?" The two detectives looked at each other then their captain.

"Umm well Mike and Carolyn have been friends since 7th grade. When they were seniors he asked her to Prom. She said yes we all had a great time. Since it was the last day of school of course. Bobby, Elliot, Olivia, from SVU and I want to Mike's because we were going to the movies. Carolyn's parents told us she was at his place. We knocked and no one answered so we let our self's in. We found them in bed together. They have been weird ever since," Alex said.

"Wow," was all to be said and they went back to work.

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

Jimmy had them do paperwork because there were no cases. Mike looked up at Carolyn and noticed she looked a bit red and sweaty.

"Carolyn why don't you go home. I'll tell captain and do your paper work for you." She looked up and smiled.

"It's ok Mike, I'm fine." She looked back at her paperwork.

"Car if you don't go home now I'm gunna drag you out of here," He joked.

"Ok Ok I'm movin'" She got up and started to walk, but stopped. She grabbed the desk she was previously sitting at and Mike looked up at her. It happened in slow motion and Mike's heart. She fell like a log and didn't get back up.

"Carolyn!" Mike yelled and ran to her. Alex and Bobby came running and Deakins ran out of his office because he heard yelling.

"What the hell happened!?" He demanded.

"I-I don't know. S-s-she don't look good s-so I told her to go home. S-s-she got up and then fell," Mike said starting to panic. Alex put her hand on Carolyn's head.

"Guy's she's burning up." Alex stated pulling her hand back. When she said that all three of the guys heads snapped up. Mike quickly put his large hand on her forehead while Deakins disappeared into his office.

"Oh god I think we should call 911 for an ambulance," Mike said deathly afraid for his wife, partner and best friend. Deakins who just came back out of his office.

"Already done. They should be here soon," He said sadly. The ambulance came and put her on the stretcher. Then left. Deakins drove Alex, Bobby and Mike to the hospital. Right now the four of them were in the waiting room. Alex was sitting and leaning against Bobby. Deakins was just sitting there, and Mike was pacing a hole in the floor, when a doctor came out.

Is there anyone here for…Carolyn Barek?" she asked.

"Yes we are. Is she ok?" Mike asked.

"My name is Dr. Jacups. Miss. Barek when she came in had a temp. of 104.2."Mike bit his lips. "But we got it down to 100. We did some blood testes and it appears that she has the flu. We believe that she passed out do to dehydration. I gave her an IV to rehydrate her."

"Can we go see her?" Alex asked. Dr. Jacups nodded. She showed the little group to Carolyn's room. She had a room to her-self. Dr. Jacups let them in, walked out and shut the door behind her. Mike walked to Carolyn's beside sat down and held her hand.

"Thank god it's just the flu," Bobby said. They all nodded. A silence fell upon them once again. A couple of minutes later the door opened and they turned around. There was another person being pushed in. When the doctors walked out more people walked in. It was Elliot, Fin, Munch and some older guy.

"Elliot!" Alex exclaimed as she hugged him. He hugged back.

"Hey Al. Bobby. Mike. What are you guys doin' here?" They all looked down. Elliot looked over at Mike confused. Then saw Carolyn's small form in the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked softly.

"She has the flu. Passed out at the office," Mike said.

"I'm sorry Mike. Do they know abo-"Mike cut him off.

"No and it's ok and why are you here?"

"Olivia was shot in the arm on duty Dr. Jacups wants to keep her a couple of days," Elliot said calmly.

"She's not so happy about it either," Fin said.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Olivia yelled. Everybody laughed. Mike stopped when Carolyn stirred. Then everyone stopped and looked at her. Her eyes opened just a enough to see Mike and everyone else. And smiled and they smiled back.

"Hey Car how you feelin'?" Mike asked in hush tones.

"Like I just fell off a building. What happened?" She asked realizing she was in a hospital.

"You were about to go home and you passed out. We found out you have the flu," Mike said. She nodded in understanding. A tear fell down Mike's cheek and Carolyn reached up and wiped it away.

"It's ok sweetie. I'm alright." Everyone was in shock. One Mike Logan was crying. Two Carolyn Barek just called him _'sweetie'_

"I know. I know, but I can't help but think…" He trailed off.

"Is there something goin' on we should know about?" Munch asked.

"Should we tell them Car?"

"I don't see why not. I'm just surprised Elliot held up this long."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Sorry Buddy."

"You were going to tell us something?"

"Oh ya sorry forgot. Mike and I are married," She said calmly awaiting the screams that were about to ensue.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room screamed. (Well not Elliot, Mike, or Carolyn)

"How long?"

"Ten years," Mike said.

"TEN YEARS?!" Fin shouted shocked.

"Yup thought you would have got it by now," Elliot said.

"You knew about this?" Olivia questioned Elliot.

"Well ya they needed a witness to get married."

"Oh when we get home…" She threatened and he gulped.

"Ok-k." he stammered. While they were arguing no one noticed Carolyn fell asleep.

"Ca-" Elliot started but someone behind him put their hand on his mouth. He turned around to see Alex and Casey was in the doorway with Trevor by her and Melinda right behind them.

"Alex wha-" She put her hand back over his mouth.

"Elliot shut it! Carolyn is sleeping!" Everyone turned to look at Carolyn's bed and she was indeed asleep. Her hair scattered across the pillow. Lips parted enough to breath through them and her hands rested upon her stomach. They all smiled. Fin took Melinda's hand.

"We got to go. Sorry guys. Bye." He waved and walked off with a very big Melinda.

"Ditto come on John," Casey said and they left. Then Alex and Trevor. Deakins and the other man(who they found out his name was Don Cragen) It was just Mike, Carolyn, Elliot, and Olivia. Olivia after a little while fell asleep. So Mike and Elliot talked quietly. It was past visiting hours, but the guys refused to leave to leave their partners. No doctors nor nurse tried to make them leave again. Carolyn who woke up asked Mike to lay with her and he did carefully so he didn't disturbed the wires in this wife. She fell asleep and he soon followed. Elliot fell asleep in the chair next to Olivia's bed.

A/N: To my Mama. Hails. Al. Ley.

Please review this.

Spike out(walks out)


	9. At The Logans

A/N: This is a SVU and CI cross over, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff sniff)

_**HighSchoolAgain **_

_**AtTheLogans**_

A few days later Carolyn was released from the hospital. Mike took Carolyn to the apartment they shared. Since Carolyn was still sick she slept…A LOT! When they arrived at their destination he had to wake her up. He unbuckled, got out, shut his door quietly and went to her side. He opened her door, unbuckled her and attempted to wake her up.

"Car? Sweetie wake up," he whispered in her ear. She moved, but didn't awake.

"Carolyn Barek-Logan wake up right now!" he whispered in a strict tone.

"mmm" was what he got in response. He smiled and rolled his eyes. He picked her up bridal style and shut the door with his foot. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. This made him laugh. He walked up the stairs and sat her down by the door so he could unlock her door. He unlocked the door, picked her back up and went to their bedroom after closing the front door. He changed her into her PJs. Then put her in the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Kissed her forehead and winced at the heat coming off her body. Mike went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He put it on her forehead and went to the living room. Sat on the couch, turned the T.V on and fell asleep. When he woke again he felt something on his shoulder. He looked over to see his beautiful wife sleeping. He shook her gently.

"Carolyn. You have to wake up," He cooed softly. She moved a little, opened her eyes, and looked at him.

"Baby? What are you doing out here? You should be in bed resting." He said absently running his thumb over her cheek.

"I woke up and was thirsty. So I came out here and I saw you so I laid down with you." She whispered in a scratchy voice. He smiled and picked her up.

"Come on I will lay with you in our bed." He said opening their door.

"Thanks honey. I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course babe Love you too. Now you have to get some rest. You understand me?" he questioned while putting her in bed on the bed and taking off his pants and shirt. Then he slid into bed with her.

"Yes sir Detective Logan sir," she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha-Ha you are so funny Barek."

"Only for you Logan, only for you," she said laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her. Her breath on his chest slowed to sleeping pace. He soon let sleep consume him. He woke up with a start but didn't know why. Mike laid back down to go back to sleep. Then realized his wife was not in the bed. Mike quickly got up and looked around. He heard noises from the bathroom. He went over to it and slowly opened the door and looked in. There he saw his wife over the toilet giving it what her stomach held. Her hair was in her face so she didn't see him come in. Mike walked over to her and went down to her height.

"Baby you ok?" he asked rubbing her back.

"What do you think?" she spat and threw up again. He moved her hair so he could see her face. He let out a soft gasp. Her forehead and cheeks were a reddish color. Her cheeks tear stricken. Since she stopped throwing up, he pulled her into his lap and pulled her head to his chest. As she clung to him he felt her tears on his chest. This is the second time he saw her crying like this and it crushed his heart.

"Carolyn tell me what's wrong?" he said rubbing her back again.

"It hurts Mike. It hurts so much," she sobbed.

"What hurts baby?"

"My head. My stomach. My throat. My whole body hurts!"

"Shhh do you want to sit in the shower?" He felt her nod. He put her down and started the shower. Since Mike didn't want to put Carolyn in anymore pain, they both went in the clothes they were in. He carefully stepped in. The water was coldish how Carolyn liked it. Carolyn laid between his legs. He leaned forward and shut the water off. They just laid there and talked. Carolyn fell asleep and Mike didn't want to wake her up so he just sat there stroke her hair. They must have been there for hours that is until there was a knock on the door. _'Oh come on,'_ he thought. The knocking continued.

"Mike go get the door," Carolyn mumbled sleepily leaning forward. He sighed. _'Of course she wakes up to the knocking'_

"Ok, but then you have to get out of the tub."

"But why?" She whined.

"Because if you fall back asleep you may slip back into the water," he replied getting out of the tub. Carolyn sighed and stood up. Mike lifted her out of the water. He wrapped a towel around him self as Carolyn did too. He walked to the sound of the knocking and opened the door.

"God Logan took you long enough," said a very sarcastic Alex Eames.

"Sorry Eames," he said.

"Who is it?" Asked Carolyn who apparently got changed.

"Just Alex dear."

"Did I interrupt something?" Alex asked.

"No Al. I was just taking a nap and Mike was taking a shower." Carolyn answered very congested,

"You know babe," Mike said wrapping his arms around her midsection. "You were in there with me." Carolyn blushed a deeper crimson then she already was and Alex just laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"So I did interrupt something," Alex said between laughs. While Carolyn was fighting the hold on her it wasn't working.

"Mike cut it out or I'll cough on you!" He only moved to put his face in her neck. This in turn made her squeak.

"Alex why did you come over?" Mike wondered out loud.

"I came to check on Carolyn, but I have to go. Got a date with Bobby. Bye!" She said walking out and shutting the door behind her. Carolyn whacked Mike upside his head.

"Ouch! I swear women are like a damn siren!" Mike said rubbing his head backing away from Carolyn. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"A siren?"

"A Greek myth. A wom-"

"I know what they are. I just never thought you would call me one." She looked down and walked to the bedroom. Mike mentally kicked him-self as she walked away. He ran to the room and opened up the door. The room was dark, but Mike could see his wife's form the bed. He walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed.

"Carolyn I'm sorry! So sorry!" he said. She rolled over and looked him in the eye. He saw the hurt in her eyes, but also saw forgiveness.

"No I'm sorry. I mean it's just been one hell of a week. We still have to tell my parents that we are married. It's just a little too much to take in at once." Mike smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get through this. Together."

"Ok," she yawned. He put her back on the bed, said sweet dreams and watched her fall sleep. Mike wrote a note, put it on the night stand and walked out of the apartment. She woke up, found the note and fell back asleep. The note said:

'_Dear Carolyn,_

_I had to go to the store to get you some soup._

_Be back soon._

_XOXO_

_Mikey : )'_

_**A week later**_

"I'm all better," Carolyn sang dancing threw out the living room. Mike leaned against the wall laughing to him-self. She turned to him.

"Come dance with me my husband. Fore I am well." He laughed again and turned some music on.

"May I have this dance Miss?" she nodded her head smiling at the song he chose. It was their song.

_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are... Here_

She put her head on his shoulder and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips. After a couple minutes she took her head off his shoulder and looked him in his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. He pulled her closer and kissed her back.

_Cause our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

He picked her up off the ground and her legs went around his waist. He walked to the bedroom and she started to giggle as he closed the door.

_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_I like where you sleep,_

_When you sleep, next to me._

_I like where you sleep... here_

_Our lips, can touch_

_And our cheeks, can brush_

_Our lips can touch here_

_Well, you are the one, the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Our lips, can touch_

_Our lips, can touch...here_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's "Hello, I miss you quite terribly"_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your_

_You are the one the one that lies close to me_

_Whisper's hello I miss you, I miss you_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms._

_Here in your arms._

A/N: SO!! I finally updated!! Sorry I am working on other stories and I got sick so. Sorry review!!!


	10. The End

A/N: This is a SVU and CI crossover, just a little bit though. Mostly MC. Little bit of AB OE MF CJ AT…So enjoy...I'm sooooooooo sorry it took this long to update, but I'm sick, and that's usually when I bring things back up to speed…So thank my sickness…

Disclaimer: I don't own them (sniff sniff)

_**HighSchoolAgain **_

_**TwoMonthsLater**_

The four detectives were working in a comfortable silence. Deakins' had pulled some strings with the Brass to let Barek and Logan keep working together, as they were already married when they started working together. Mike was watching Carolyn, he forgot about what he was doing. The next thing he knew, she was leaning over her trashcan vomiting. Alex came over in a rush and was holding Carolyn's hair so chunks didn't get in it.

"Car, you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said slowly getting back up.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors." Goren threw in.

"Yeah, you should." Mike said, jumping into the conversion.

"Okay, I'll go, I'll go." She got to her feet and left to the free clinic doctor she trusted so much.

__*_*An Hour Later*_*__

Carolyn came back to the office about an hour later Mike was the first to see her and he jumped to his feet and was by her.

"Hey, so what'd the doc say?" She took his hand and walked into the hall, away from everyone.

"Mike we, we need to talk." She whispered. That got him worried.

"Wha-"

"No, let me finish, Mike…I'm," a smile broke out on her face. "I'm pregnant."

"Really? I'm gunna be-be a dad?" She nodded, a bit worried at his reaction. He picked her up and spun her around, screaming:

"I'm going to be a dad!" He yelled it over and over and over, grabbing people's attention. Deakins came out of his office, and the other two agents walked into the hall. They all started to laugh, watching the black shielded agent so happy.

"Whoa Mikey, put me down, I'm going to get sick."

"Oh, sorry." He said, gently putting her down.

"It's okay." She told him before turning back to her 'family'.

"So a Little Barek or Logan running around the office? I think I could get use to that." Their captain admitted, with a smile on his face.

"I'd rather have a Little Barek than a Logan." Bobby said, still chuckling.

"I second that!" Alex agreed, raising her hand slightly.

"I _am_ offended." Mike mock pouted at their musings of his child.

"How far along are you?" Alex questioned, ignoring Mike.

"Eight weeks. The baby is due in February." Alex clapped her hands.

"Awe, it's due in the month of love!" She squealed, dreamily, looking into space.

"Hey, you know what? I would like a little girl looking like Carolyn. Hopefully she would look like you, instead of me."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to curse our child." She sniggered. He looked at her indignantly.

"Why did you marry me if that's what you think?"

"You were the first to propose to me." The group laughed.

__*_*Three Months Later*_*__

At five months, Carolyn was bigger than one would usually be at the end of her second trimester. Her parents now knew of her marriage and pregnancy, as Deakins called them to congratulate them on impending grandparenthood.

Boy, did Caro get an ear full, but they were happy that they were, and even more excited to have a grandchild to spoil.

Right now, Carolyn and Mike were at the doctor, and had just found out some pretty shocking news.

"What!?" Screamed Carolyn and Mike.

"Yes, it seems you are carrying twins, twin girls, by the looks of it."

"My god." Was all Mike said until they got home.

"What are going to name them?" He said. She shrugged, her hand subconsciously rubbing her belly.

"You can think of a name, and I can think of the other?" She suggested. He nodded, than kinda blushed.

"I already have one." Carolyn smiled.

"Me too."

"Stacy Nicolle."

"Jessica Perrie." Both smiled and Mike moved down to her belly.

"Hi, Stacy Nicolle and Jessica Perrie. I'm your daddy, and you're inside your Mommie. Hope you like it in there."

__*_Years Later_*__

Jessica and Stacy were, in fact, replicas of their mother, but had green eyes from their father. They had more siblings; MacKenzie Francis was one and a half, younger than the twins. Their little brother, Andrew William was with their dad as they waited for the rest of the people to get there for the twins third birthday party.

Their life was great and they wouldn't change it for the world.

The End


End file.
